Atmoshpere
by A Maxi
Summary: "Kalau tak mau disebut adik, Bagaimana kalau aku menganggapmu kekasihku?" Wajah Zoro memerah mendengarnya/Hanya obrolan kecil Zoro-Robin di malam hari/One-shot, Suck at summary/


**Disclaimer: One Piece **** Eiichiro Oda**

###

Dimalam yang dingin, tertidurlah seorang pemuda berkulit sawo-matang dan berambut hijau, memakai kimono hijau (Bener namanya? Saya gak tahu..) yang diturunkan sepinggang, sehingga tak ada yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia kegerahan, mungkin? Tiada yang tahu. Pemuda berambut hijau ini—Ya,tentu saja kita mengenalnya sebagai Zoro—sebenarnya memang tukang tidur, hanya saja, dari pagi sampai sore tadi, atmosfer yang sangat tak bersahabat membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dan akhirnya, ia bisa tidur karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya.

'Oh, sial, sekarang aku kembali terjaga, bagaimana aku bisa tidur ?' Pikirnya, kesal, tentu saja. Jika kalian yang menjadi Zoro, apa kalian tidak merasa kesal? Apalagi orang yang bertemperamen tinggi seperti Zoro.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kain—sepertinya, jaket?—menutupi seluruh mukanya, ia pun makin kesal dan menyingkirkan jaket tak berdosa (?) itu.

"HOI ! APA-APAAN ITU ?" Serunya, sekali lagi, kesal.

Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita—yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya—berambut raven sepunggung dan kacamata hitam didahinya. Ia tersenyum, entah apa arti senyuman itu.

"Kau kedinginan kan ? Apalagi dengan baju begitu..." Ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman-entah-apa-artinya itu.

"Ap.. ah- itu..—ARGH! Sudahlah! Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan disini ?"

"Sudahlah, pakailah jaket itu dulu, Nanti kau pilek."

"Aku sama sekali tak kedingi—"

HATSYI !

Oh, sepertinya, dewa kejujuran sedang memihak padamu, Zoro. Ia pun akhirnya memakai baju dan jaket tersebut semabri sedikit mendengus. "Huh. Ok, aku kedinginan, kau puas?"

Robin hanya tertawa kecil. "Fu fu... kau lucu jika salah tingkah begitu, kau tahu ?" Godanya lagi.

Kedua pipi Zoro pun merona. Ia pun membuang mukanya, mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah itu dari Robin, walau ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil.

"Oh, baiklah, sekarang, kenapa kau malah kesini? Ke dek rumput? Kalau jaga malam bisa di crow nest, kan?"

Robin kembali tersenyum, namun, senyumannya kali ini, berbeda dengan senyuman sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan adik kecil yang tertidur lelap disini sementara aku berada di sana ?" Senyuman jahilnya keluar, tanda ia kembali menggoda Zoro.

"Ap—" Zoro kembali salah tingkah. Sepertinya, ia mulai melupakan atmosfer pengganggu yang sedari tadi membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Terganti dengan atmosfer hangat disekelilingnya.

Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya, dan mulai menutup mata, mencoba untuk kembali tidur. "Terserah kau saja lah..."

Setelah beberapa detik, Zoro pun kembali bersin dan terbangun. Saat ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya Robin masih berdiri dihadapannya. Kemudian, perempuan berambut raven itu duduk dan menyodorkan secangkir.. kopi?

"Minumlah kopi ini... setidaknya, kau bisa sedikit lebih hangat."

Zoro memerhatikan secangkir kopi yang disodorkan Robin. "Cih—," Ia menempelkan tangannya ke gelas itu, tanda bahwa ia menolak."Aku tak suka kopi... dan terakhir, jangan anggap aku seperti adik kecil mu !" Ujarnya kesal.

Robin tersenyum. "Apa kalimat terakhirmu ?" Ia meletakkan tangan dibelakang kuping, tanda bahwa ia kurang mendengar—atau mungkin, pura-pura tak dengar.

"Jangan anggap aku adik kecil mu !"

Robin tertawa kecil. "Fufu.. lalu, aku bisa menganggapmu apa jika bukan adik ku? Kekasih ku?"

"Ap.. apa ?" Balas Zoro, berharap tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Kekasihku ?" Robin kembali tersenyum, senyum jahil, tentu saja.

Zoro kembali ber-blushing-ria. Ia pun kembali membuang muka. Ia benci jika Robin melihatnya salah tingkah begini, namun, dissaat bersamaan, ia merasakan kehangatan yang membuat atmosfernya membaik.

"Aku mengerti..," Robin kemudian duduk di sebelah Zoro yang bersandar ke tiang kapal. "Kau tidak bisa tidur karena tak ada benda empuk untuk menopang kepalamu? Kalau begitu, tidurlah disini..," Ia menunjuk pahanya.

Rona merah di pipi Zoro semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian, beberapa tangan memaksanya tidur di paha Robin.

"H—hei ! aku belum bilang aku mau !" Serunya memberontak.

Senyum Robin berubah menjadi senyuman misteriusnya. "Kalau begitu, ini perintah dariku.."

Zoro pun menyerah. Mungkin ia mulai.. menikmatinya?

Ok, Zoro benar-benar benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini, namun, ia juga merasakan atmosfer yang hangat. Mungkin atmosfer ini ada karena Robin? Entah, yang pasti, Zoro menikmatinya.

"Robin, aku benci diperlakukan seperti adik kecil... karena itu—" Ia memberi sedikit spasi di kalimatnya.

"—Anggap aku kekasihmu...," lanjutnya sambil menutup mata.

**-FIN-**

**-OMAKE-**

"Fufu... jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" Robin mulai menggoda Zoro lagi.

"Bu-Bukan begitu ! Maksudku, katamu aku mau menjadi adik atau kekasih mu, karena tak ada pilihan lain, maka aku lebih memilih menjadi kekasihmu !" Balas Zoro yang kembali Salting. Oops, kau beruntung karena dewa kejujuran sedang tak mengawasimu, Zoro !

**-OMAKE: END-**

**Ok, saya tahu OOC dan ga imbang deskripsi dengan dialognya, maka, maafkan saya kembali karena kembali nyampah di fandom tercinta ini. Untuk Omake itu, sengaja saya pisahkan agar tak menghilangkan imajinasi pembaca, jadi, mau menganggap OMAKE itu bagian dari cerita tersebut atau bukan, terserah pembaca. All Right, Please Review ! Concrit, Flame, and many more! **


End file.
